1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a testing system for computers, and more particularly to a system for testing network devices.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the rapid development of the Internet, communication networks are becoming larger and larger. Accordingly, performance requirements of network devices are becoming increasingly stringent. Since the performances of network devices greatly affect smooth operation of a communication network as a whole, all devices employed in the communication network must pass severe tests before being used.
FIG. 5 is a schematic diagram of infrastructure of a conventional testing system 10. The testing system 10 comprises a database server 101, a gateway 102, a shop flow control (SFC) server 103, a plurality of computers 104, a switch 105, a plurality of terminal servers 106 respectively connected to the switch 105 through Ethernet cables 109, a plurality of power sources 107 connected to the terminal servers 106 through the Ethernet cables 109, and a plurality of units under test (UUTs) 108 such as motherboards connected to the power sources 107 through cables 110 such as RS-232 cables. The computers 104 and the switch 105 are coupled to the database server 101 and the gateway 102. Each of the computers 104 comprises a test module. The test module may be a board function test (BFT) module 1040, an assembly test (AT) module 1042, a system test (ST) module 1044, a high potential test (Hipot) module 1046, or an out of box assurance (OBA) module 1048. Any or all of these test modules can alternatively be integrated into any one or more of the computers 104. The terminal servers 106 are used for converting a TCP (Transmission Control Protocol) into an RS-232 protocol. The power sources 107 provide power for the UUTs 108. The Ethernet cables 109 are provided for downloading image files. The image files are system diagnosis programs, and perform hardware initialization/detection and a functional test. The image files comprise a diagnostic program and a traffic test program.
Generally, the testing system 10 operates with a Linux operating system. The testing system 10 comprises three terminal servers 106 and three power sources 107. The UUTs 108 may be motherboards or other network devices. The testing system 10 has five test functions: a board function test, an assembly test, a system test, a high potential test, and an out of box assurance. Only one of the test functions can be performed in the testing system 10 at one time. Since the testing system 10 needs numerous devices, the hardware infrastructure and the software configuration thereof are very complicated. Thus it is difficult to maintain the testing system 10. What is needed is a testing system with simple hardware infrastructure and software configuration.